Touhou Project (Drillimation)
is a series of danmaku shooters by the Team Shanghai Alice branch at Drillimation Studios. Entire Franchise 1986 - 2006 NA-PAL Touhou Project Logo 1986.svg|Print version NA-PAL Touhou Project Logo White.svg|Inverted version This logo was not first seen until the arcade version of Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. Even after the current logo replaced the old one in 2006, this logo was still used on the packaging for official merchandise until 2011. 2006 - present NA-PAL_Touhou_Project_Logo_2006.svg|Print version Others Touhouproject.png|In-game logo (Driller Engine 2 Era) Touhouproject_drillimation.png|Unused prototype Driller Engine 1 Era (1986 - 1988) Touhou began its life at Amusement Software in 1985 by ZUN, who was 19 at that time. Using the Driller Engine 1 arcade boards, Touhou Reiiden was created. Amusement Software staff originally contacted Taito for distribution but rejected the offer because Taito staff thought the game would be a rip-off of Arkanoid and KiKi KaiKai (known as Pocky and Rocky outside of Japan). Drillimation offered to publish it, and the game would end up becoming one of Drillimation's most popular titles. Nintendo won a jump ball with Drillimation, with Nintendo getting the distribution rights for the series to publish it internationally. Nintendo was also the first company to release the Touhou series in arcades under Nintendo's VS. System. ''Touhou Reiiden: The Highly Responsive to Prayers'' (1986) touhoureiiden_title.png|In-game logo Touhou 1 Drillimation.png|1992 reissue *This page on Dream Fiction Wiki ''Touhou 2: The Story of Eastern Wonderland'' (1987) *This page on Dream Fiction Wiki ''Touhou 3: The Phantasmagoria of Dimensional Dreams'' (1987) ''Touhou 4: Lotus Land Story'' (1988) *This page on Dream Fiction Wiki ''Touhou 5: Mystic Square'' (1988) Driller Engine 2 Era (1992 - 1995) In 1988, shortly after the release of Touhou 5: Mystic Square, Amusement Software was shut down due to poor sales management and bankruptcy. After Amusement Software went out of business, Drillimation Studios acquired all of their assets. Nintendo's distribution rights for the Touhou franchise expired in 1990, and all rights of the series were turned over to Namco. ''Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil'' (1992) Touhou6.png|In-game logo Touhou 6 Prototype.png|Prototype logo, with original game name. Touhou 6 Beta.png|Logo used in beta versions. touhou6_reissue.svg|Logo used on the packaging of the 1997 reissue. *This page on Dream Fiction Wiki ''Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom'' (1993) Touhou7.png|In-game logo touhou7_reissue.svg|Logo used on the packaging of the 1998 reissue. *This page on Dream Fiction Wiki ''Touhou 8: Imperishable Night'' (1994) Touhou8.png|In-game logo ''Touhou 9: The Phantasmagoria of Flower View'' (1995) touhou9.png|In-game logo. Driller Engine 3 Era (1997 - 1999) ''Touhou 10: Mountain of Faith'' (1997) *This page on Dream Fiction Wiki ''Touhou 11: Subterranean Animism'' (1998) *This page on Dream Fiction Wiki ''Touhou 12: Undefined Fantastic Object'' (1999) *This page on Dream Fiction Wiki Driller Engine 4/5 Era (2001 - 2005) ''Touhou 13: Ten Desires'' (2001) ''Touhou 14: Double Dealing Character'' (2003) ''Touhou 15: Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom'' (2005) Driller Engine Ultimate Era (2007 - 20??) ''Touhou 16: Hidden Star in Four Seasons'' (2007) ''Touhou 17: Wily Beast and Weakest Creature'' (2009) Category:Video Games Category:Drillimation Category:Video Game Logos Category:1986 Category:Nintendo Category:Namco